wespirsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecil Hartmann
Cecil Hartmann is the main protagonist of the series. He is a Fighter/Amalgamate Wespir and his soul is fused with the Malitus Grim. Appearance Cecil originally had ginger red hair and green eyes. These traits later being effected and changed by his fusion with Grim. Currently, Cecil has dark, maroon red hair and golden eyes. He wears a grey coat, with a yellow belt and buttons, with the Wespir symbol at the bottom right of it. He wears dark grey pants, has a black undershirt and gloves, and brown-grey boots. He also has a purple-grey cape Personality Cecil is awkward, yet kind. Due to his lack of interactions with people as a child, he often has a hard time communicating with and understanding people. Despite this, Cecil still tries his best to be kind towards others. Cecil acts on his emotions and can be reckless at times. When angered or feeling betrayed by someone, Cecil takes a long while to forgive said person. Because of his relationship with Grim, Cecil feels indifferent about Maliti. While he believes they are evil and should be destroyed, he also feels sympathy for them, seeing as some didn’t choose to be a Malitus or were desperate to the point of wanting to become a Malitus. History Timeline *Age 0-5: Cecil lives with his mother. *Age 6: Cecil is given up by his mother to Wespir Labs. He is force to fuse with Grim, failing every time. *Age 7: Cecil is put in a coma and Grim's Core is surgically implanted into him. *Age 8: Cecil awakes from his coma, successfully fused with Grim. *Age 9-16: Cecil is still becoming adjusted to being fused with Grim. The two are friends and their bond is becoming stronger. *Age 17: Cecil officially becomes a Wespir. Summary Cecil grew up in a a poor household. Food was low, barely any clothing, and a lack of love. His mother gave birth to him, doing her best to put up with him, despite his constant misbehavior. After being fed up with him and his antics, Cecil's mother gave him to Wespir Labs in exchange for money. Cecil was eventually used for an experiment, this experiment being a fusion of a human and a Malitus. He was constantly forced to fuse with the Malitus, Grim, often ending up with him getting injured. After about 2 years of unsucessful fusing, he eventually was able to fuse with Grim. Over the course of his life, his bond with Grim has become stronger, leading to him becoming more powerful and capable of using Grim as a weapon. Relationships Grim The two originally did not get along well. Cecil had a strong hatred towards her, due to him seeing her as the reason he was separated from his mom to be experimented on. Grim had similar feelings towards him, seeing him and other humans as the reason for her capture. Grim eventually warmed up to him, seeing many similarities between him and a former friend of hers. She even began feeling sympathy towards Cecil's situation. After hearing her side of the story, Cecil began to understand her more and began to bond with her The two's relationship became so strong, the two were able to successfully fuse. Grim still has a strong dislike towards humans, but she cares strongly for Cecil, and even wishes to protect him from other people. Yutaka Takeshita Cecil and Yutaka are on good terms. Cecil cares deeply for Yutaka and enjoys being his partner on missions. The two will often talk before and during missions, and assist each other during battle by boosting the other with their own abilities. Yuka Takeshita Cecil sees Yuka as a strong and great friend, and as a sister. He enjoys seeing her improve on her skills and likes to train with her. Although he does not like being around her while she's angry, he does his best to help her out with her issues Yuka has a romantic interest in Cecil, but Cecil does not feel the same. Laurence Irving Laurence is Cecil's best friend. He enjoys talking and joking around with Laurence. When Cecil is having issues or is feeling down, he'll usually talk to Laurence for comfort or advice. Noémie Everett Cecil looks up to Noémie. He is grateful for her being the one to officially make him a Wespir and looks up to her because of her strength. Powers/Abilities Grim Grim takes the forn of a scythe that Cecil uses as a Phantasm. Regeneration Because of his fusion with Grim, Cecil is able to regenerate, even the most fatal of injuries. How long it takes to regenrate depends on how serious the injury is: *Cuts and bruises can heal in seconds *Stab wounds, gunshot wounds, and broken bones can take a bit to heal, mainly depending on the location of the injury (vital organs can take a little longer to heal). *Amputated limbs and decapitation can take minutes to heal. In addition, if there are multiple wounds on Cecil's body, regeneration is a bit slower However, if the Core implanted in him is destroyed, Cecil can die. In addition to the Core being destroyed, Grim perishes as well. Trivia *Cecil's original last name was "Azekah" *Cecil originally had black hair, green eyes, and a light gray uniform with a yellow necktie. This design was discarded as it was too bland *Cecil was the second character created for Wespirs, Noémie being the first. *Cecil was originally going to have a sister named Marie, but this idea was later scrapped *Cecil’s planned love interest was originally Noémie. *Cecil hopes to one day own a lot of pet dogs specifically a beagle, an Italian greyhound, a shiba inu, and/or a Labrador retriever *If Cecil lived a normal life and never became a Wespir, he would be a veterinarian *Cecil and Grim do pretty much everything together. They enjoy baking, doing puzzles, and watching shows with each other *Cecil doesn’t know know how to ride a bike *Cecil wishes to go to a zoo or farm one day *If the war between Wespirs and Maliti ever ends, he hopes to live together with his friends (Yutaka, Yuka, and Laurence) in a nice house. *Cecil’s favorite thing to do while out on missions is to explore/admire the cities/towns and try out the foods there Image Gallery Cape.png Coat.png Under.png Scythe ref.png|Scythe ref Cecil redesign1.png|Cecil's old design Fem cecil.png|Female Cecil Cecil by ladyinverse.jpg|Art by LadyInverse Category:Wespirs Category:Amalgamate Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Characters